Elastic segmented polyurethane filaments are well known for their resistance to hydrolysis and for other desirable properties such as stretch recovery and power. These qualities make the filaments invaluable for use in swim suits and for other end-use applications. The present invention provides the elastic segmented polyurethane in a novel form which lends itself to a broad spectrum of new uses.